The Serenade
by Monkey Ruler
Summary: Lance wants Kitty to talk to him again. Rogue just wants to sleep.


It was a sunny day in Bayville, like most days in average mutant-infested-life-threatening Bayville. Rogue was, as usual, being dragged into doing something social with her best friend, Kitty Pryde. And, as usual, she was wondering _why _on Earth she let the superficial valley girl drag her around everywhere. But then she remembered that Kitty could phase her halfway through the bed while she was sleeping. So Rogue was perfectly content with being at the mall rather than her insides being melded to the bedsheets.

But, since luck was never on her side when it came to life, the Brotherhood decided to stalk them. Or, namely, Kitty.

Kitty, completely unsuspecting of the Brotherhood and their non-stealth like ways, gasped in shock as Lance, with his posse right behind him, appeared in front of the two. Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"_Bonjour_." A new recruit the Brotherhood picked out in an alleyway somewhere walked forward, leering at Rogue. She rolled her eyes again. He did a hair flip to show off his messy brown hair and leaned forward to try and kiss her gloved hand.

Dreading physical contact, especially from the boy with the really fake french accent (red eyed Cajuns spoke much better French,) she punched him in the face rather than let him touch her hand and grinned as he stumbled backwards.

The Brotherhood, not new to Rogue's tendency to resort to unneeded violence, snickered to themselves as the new recruit blinked and righted himself. Obviously they hadn't warned him about her at all.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely in her southern drawl.

"The names Morph." And in a second he was a pudgy Elvis, disregarding the shoppers surrounding them screaming 'mutants!' and having slight panic attacks while running away, "Thank ya, thank ya very much."

"Cute." She said dryly. He was a shapeshifter. Shapeshiferts were bad. Very bad, "Bye."

"What's your name?" He asked, shifting back to the brown haired boy he was before.

"None of yo' business." She sneered, letting Kitty take the stage.

"She wants me." He said to himself as he vanished into the Brotherhood and Lance moved up to the front.

"So, pretty kitty, what are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk, unaware of Pietro hiding a snort and Rogue biting back a grin. Better than Kit Cat, at least.

"Lance, I, like, told you a million times. Leave me alone!" Kitty yelled, stalking away from the stupid teenage mutant and dragging Rogue with her. Rogue, waving a goodbye to her silver haired cowardly friend and glaring at Morph, allowed herself to be dragged.

Lance, however, sighed. How many times would he have to apologize for forgetting their six month anniversary? He didn't even know what the anniversary was for. The first time they met? The first time he almost killed her? (as in the day after they first met) The first time they got together? The first time they went on a date?

"Kitty, listen to me already!" Lance yelled, running after his girlfriend.

"She said ta leave her alone." Rogue growned, standing in front of her roommate and taking up the role of the protective friend.

"Roguey," Lance pleaded.

"Mah name is Rogue!" She always loathed his nicknames. And rock puns.

"Just let me talk to her for a second." He continued, ignoring her.

"No! Yah been calling the Institute non stop fo' days, yah been followin her around school even though you were _expelled_, and worst of all yo' pathetic whining and creatively retarded insults have been givin' meh a headache since yo' voice in mah head is whinin' about her too! Do you know how much all the other psyches hate you raight now? Ah haven't been able to get a good nights sleep fo' days!" She yelled, on the verge of hysterics. Hysterics weren't good. Hysterics were a sign to run. Fast.

"Yeah, Lance, just like, get a clue!" Kitty yelled from behind her friend, glad that she wasn't the one the Goth was mad at.

He walked away dejectedly, as the Blob patted him on the back (and caused a couple bruises,) and Pietro cackled in amusement.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hey, Rogue, you like, hear that?" Kitty whispered from across the room.

"Shut up." She groaned, rolling over.

Tap. Tap.

"Rogue, seriously, I think someone's like, totally out there." Kitty's scared voice said, shivering, "It's not a ghost, is it? Rogue?"

Another tap was heard and Kitty shrieked in fear. Rogue threw her covers off, stalking across the room and pushing the balcony doors open angrily.

"Will y'all just shut up and lemme sleep!?" She screeched, seeing Lance frozen with a look of horror before a rock hit her right on the forehead. She closed her eyes in pain for a few seconds before glaring at the sheepish looking mutant with a pile of rocks in his hand, "What do yah want!?"

"Get Kitty out here!" He shouted before yelling a quick, "Sorry!" about the fact that blood was slowly trickling down her forehead. "Please!" He added at seeing her angry expression.

"Did you, like, find the ghosts?" Kitty asked, walking over to the window and spotting the rock tumbler, "Not again."

Rogue's eye twitched.

He started playing his guitar and Kitty groaned, tempted to throw something at the boy.

"He's, like, not doing what I think he's doing, is he?" Kitty asked the Goth beside her.

"He is." She replied, rolling her eyes at Kitty's embarrassed blush.

Pietro ran in front of him, setting up a mic. Morph ran up behind him and changed into Mark from Blink 182, a base being thrown into his hands courtesy of Pietro, who sat seconds later in front of an entire drum set.

Then, Morph/Mark began to sing 'I Miss You'.

Rogue started to bang her head on the wall beside her balcony. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, Lance started to sing. Um, as in Scott heard his voice and ran out of the mansion to see what was happening.

"Alvers! What are you doing?!" Scott yelled, a hand holding his sunglasses up as if the anger from seeing him was enough to blow the shades from his face.

"Ah knew the Brotherhood was a little wonked in the head," Sam said as he watched in awe as the entire mansion gathered to see what was happening, most of them in Rogue and Kitty's room uninvited, "But Ah head no clue that they were this crazy!"

Rogue hit her head on the wall even harder in agreement. Maybe she could knock herself unconscious and wouldn't have to bare witness anymore.

"Hey, back off one eye!" Lance yelled, cutting short his song.

Pietro started laughing, making a drum roll that usually followed cheesy jokes.

"This is, like, so embarrassing!" Kitty exclaimed, buring her head in her hands.

"You back off!" Scott yelled back, his insulting skills as sharpened and diverse as a bratty four year old, "What are you even doing here?"

Scott shoved him and Lance growled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lance shoved him back, carefully throwing his guitar to Toad. The green skinned boy hopped to catch it, spilling his popcorn in the process. Luckily Blob thought to bring backup.

"If you want to sing so much go to a karaoke bar!" Scott yelled.

"Better yet, go on Star Search!" Jubilee shouted.

"America's Next Best Rock Band!" Bobby yelled, hoping his advice was better than Jubilee's.

Rogue, having enough of what was going on, touched Bobby on the face. He fainted instantly, having never been absorbed by Rogue before, and fell back into Roberto. Rogue, however, didn't care about the chaos she just caused and threw a burst of ice near Lance and Scott's feet in warning.

"Hey!" Lance yelled, jumping back from mess of ice and glaring at the balcony, "Icekid! What was that for!?"

"Ice_man_!" Bobby muttered dazedly.

"It was meh, yah big honkin' idiot! Ah though Ah told ya to stay away!" Rogue yelled, hands clenching the railing and freezing it in her anger.

"Kitty wouldn't listen to me before!" He said in his defense.

"So ya thought ya would wake the whole neighborhood up and publicly humiliate her!?" Too angry to hear his response, she grabbed an unsuspecting and shirtless Alex who was visiting his brother for a few weeks, the poor boy immediately stumbling into Kitty.

She threw a blast at Lance, the lucky boy barely dodging the attack, "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Why should Ah!?" She yelled, blasting him again and aiming for his head, "Git away or the next time Ah shoot yo' gonna get an involuntary sex change!"

He gulped and ran away.

"Why are ya so mad at him anyway?" Rogue asked Kitty as an afterthought.

"He, like, forgot our six month anniversary! I mean, like, it was the day he said that he, like, liked me! I don't care if he said our six month anniversary of our fist date is in two weeks, the fact that he, like, forgot that hurt!!" Rogue growled. All the trouble she went through, just because of something so incredibly stupid?

Kitty gulped and phased through the floor.


End file.
